


Someday, Yeah

by orphan_account



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: bringthehappy, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the subject of continuing the Butterman line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Dreamwidth's BringTheHappy.

'Yeah, why not?'

Nicholas shifted uncomfortably. 'Do you mean that?'

'I've always thought I'd have a sprog one day. I could read him my favourite books from when I was a kid, teach him to ride a bike, that sort of thing. And yeah, spread the Butterman seed, kind of. Why not?'

They were sitting in the office having some cake and tea, two chicken-related reports still waiting to be filled in, alone. Andy had vacated the room after Doris on some case involving a domestic disturbance following incorrect application of a shiatsu machine, but not before cracking the frankly appalling joke that had led to Danny's line of thought.

'That's a pretty big decision,' Nicholas said quietly, toying with his spoon.

'I don't mean now! Did you mean now? I just thought, you know, someday. I guess you have to fill in some papers, go to interviews, have 'em ask you questions about your childhood…' Danny frowned. 'I hope they don't ask too many questions about your childhood…'

'You mean you'd adopt?' Nicholas let go of a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding.

'What, you grow a womb in the last two days? 'Cause it wasn't there the last time I checked. Anyway, they're bound to give us one, right, two decorated police officers like us?' He popped a piece of cake in his mouth, smiling at some internal vision of toys scattered around the cottage floor.

Nicholas smiled and rested his hand on Danny's neck, stroking it gently, near bursting with love reassured.

 


End file.
